The true is out there
by Ellana-san
Summary: Rêveil brutal pour Jack, plus rien n'est comme avant... SAMJACK ship.


**E DE L'AUTEUR**: Alors, comment dire…Ceci est assez compliqué (moi-même je m'y perd) et nécessite d'avoir vu au moins « De l'autre côté du miroir » ou « une dimension trop réelle ». A part ça, ça se passe après « Pour la vie » ou « Moebius », de toute façon, c'est la même chose. Sam et Jack sont déjà ensemble et ils n'ont pas encore quitté Cheyenne Mountain. Voilà, voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout…Amusez vous bien…

_The true is out there_

Jack battit des paupières sous l'effet de la lumière matinale et finit par ouvrir les yeux, chassant avec difficulté une impression de torpeur. La vue d'une chevelure blonde le fit sourire, lui rappelant la nuit dernière. Il tendit la main et caressa l'épaule de sa compagne, désireux de la réveiller. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas en colère, elle rirait probablement à l'excuse bancale qu'il lui sortirait, avant de l'embrasser, en aucun cas dupe. Cette nouvelle complicité entre eux l'émerveillait tous les jours un peu plus. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas été complices avant, non, c'est juste que ça avait évolué en même temps que leur relation, prenant un autre niveau, une autre intensité. Et Dieu, il aimait ça !

Il se tourna sur le côté, déposant un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou, enroulant son bras autour d'elle. Elle se contenta de grogner, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Jack trouva ça étrange, d'habitude, il suffisait qu'il bouge pour la réveiller. Elle avait le sommeil très léger, autant que lui si ce n'était pas plus, merci a la vie militaire ! D'un autre côté, tout ça était récent…Peut-être était-elle vraiment fatiguée ? Ceci dit, elle venait de sortir de deux semaines de congés, et pour une fois, il était sûr qu'elle avait pris du repos, il était avec elle. Enfin, du repos, du repos, ça dépendait du point de vue…Et puis, de toute façon, en un mois de relation, elle ne s'était jamais plainte qu'il la réveille….

« Hé, marmotte… »

Le murmure n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ca ne découragea pas Jack. Accentuant la pression sur sa taille, il déposa un autre baiser sur son épaule et prit un ton suppliant.

« Sam… »

Cette fois la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et la jeune femme se retourna vivement. Jack recula précipitamment en découvrant le visage de Sara et tomba du lit, entraînant les draps avec lui. Ca, ça n'était pas normal ! Pas normal du tout ! Il était allé se coucher avec Sam, pas avec son ex-femme ! Pourquoi était-elle dans son lit ? Et plus important, _où était Sam_ ?

En fait, une autre question lui martela l'esprit alors que son regard parcourait la pièce. _Où était-il ?_ Enfin, il reconnaissait l'endroit, bien sûr. Il y avait passé une grande partie de sa vie, c'était son ancienne chambre. Celle qu'il partageait avec Sara. Dans la maison qui était maintenant à Sara. Celle où il n'avait quasiment pas remis les pieds depuis la mort de son fils.

« Jack ? »

Jack reporta son attention sur son ex-femme, un malaise croissant montant dans l'estomac. Que faisait-il là ? Avait-il couché avec Sara ? Non, ça c'était impossible. Il se rappelait très clairement être rentré avec Sam. Pas que rentré d'ailleurs ! Et jamais il ne l'aurait trompée, jamais. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

« Jack, ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle ! »

Le fait que son ex-femme ne semblait pas trouver curieux de le découvrir dans son lit finit finalement par percuter son esprit. Tout ça était très, très bizarre.

« Jack ! »

Le ton inquiet de Sara le ramena à la réalité, et l'inquiétude reprit sa place. Visiblement, Sam n'était pas là, or, il était avec Sam donc il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose. Avant que Sara ait pu réitérer son inquiétude, Jack contre attaqua.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Hein ? »

Sara semblait surprise, elle ne comprenait apparemment pas ce que Jack demandait. Il n'y attacha cependant pas d'importance, convaincu que quoi qu'il se soit passé entre le moment où il s'était endormi près de Sam et réveillé près de Sara, c'était du à un quelconque goa'ould en manque d'activité et que la créature face à lui n'était pas la véritable Sara. C'était soit ça, soit il était devenu complètement cinglé, éventualité qu'il refusa d'envisager.

« Où sommes nous ? »

« A la maison, où veux tu qu'on soit ! Jack, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il devait lui reconnaître ça, la femme face à lui imitait les expressions de Sara à la perfection. S'il n'avait pas été convaincu que ce n'était pas elle, il aurait sans aucun doute identifié son ex-femme.

« Où est Sam ? » Il cria sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Sam ? Tu parles de Sammy ? » Sara semblait perdue.

« _Sammy_ ? »

Jack répéta le surnom avec difficulté. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait appelé Sam comme ça. Jamais de sa vie il ne l'appellerait comme ça. Ok, il lui arrivait de lui donner des surnoms ridicules, mais il ne s'était jamais adressé à elle en l'appelant Sammy. Elle l'aurait tué sur place.

« Je suis là, papa ! »

Jack tourna vivement la tête en direction de la petite voix qui avait interrompu ses interrogations. Insensible au claquement à l'arrière de sa nuque, il dévisagea la fillette sur le pas de la porte, le malaise s'intensifiant au creux de son estomac. La petite fille, d'environ six ans, était blonde avec de grands yeux noisette et exception faite des fossettes, qu'il savait être à Sara, c'était son portrait craché. Son regard dévia plusieurs fois de Sara à l'enfant, incapable de décider si ce qui ce passait était réel ou s'il faisait simplement un horrible cauchemar. Ne parvenant pas à trancher, il s'adressa à Sara.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Qui est-ce ? »

Ignorant superbement l'air horrifié de sa mère, la petite grimpa sur le lit en pouffant, apparemment amusée par la situation.

« Tu as dit un gros mot ! Charlie a dit que tu devais lui donner dix dollars quand tu disais un gros mot ! »

« Charlie ? »

Jack manqua s'étouffer. Voilà, il avait sa réponse, c'était un cauchemar. Il reprit, se sentant stupide de discuter avec le produit de son imagination.

« Charlie est mort. »

Le visage de la petite se décomposa au ralenti, et elle se tourna vers sa mère, au bord des larmes.

« Maman ! »

Reprenant le dessus sur sa stupéfaction, Sara attrapa sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ne l'écoutes pas, ma chérie. Papa ne se sent pas bien. »

« _Papa ? »_

Ignorant Jack, Sara continua à bercer sa fille.

« Tu sais quoi, Sammy, tu devrais aller regarder les dessins animés dans le salon pendant qu'on discute, d'accord ? »

Sammy hocha la tête et quitta la pièce avec un regard curieux pour son père. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Sara rendit à Jack toute son attention et il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle était en colère. Très en colère.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend de dire ce genre de chose ! »

Jack ne savait pas quoi dire, son esprit était resté bloqué sur le « papa ». Désireux de sortir au plus vite de ce rêve potentiellement dangereux pour sa stabilité mentale, il se pinça. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois…Sous l'absence de résultat, il leva les yeux pour tomber dans le regard énigmatique que lui jetait Sara. Et quelque part, il comprit qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

« Jack ? »

« Qui est-ce ? »

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou mais lui donna néanmoins une réponse.

« C'est Sammy. Samantha, si tu préfères. Ta fille. »

Le choc lui fit presque avoir une attaque. C'était impossible. Techniquement impossible.

« La seule Samantha que je connaisse est beaucoup plus vieille que cette fillette. »

S'il avait dit ça en face de Sam, elle l'aurait très mal pris. Il observa Sara avec appréhension, peut-être que ce n'était pas lui qui était fou, peut-être que c'était Sara et qu'elle l'avait enlevé pour une sombre raison qui lui échappait complètement. Visiblement, Sara avait choisi la patience, une réelle inquiétude perçait dans son regard.

« Tu parles de Samantha Carter. C'est à cause d'elle qu'on l'a appelé Sammy, parce que c'est sa marraine. »

Le seul fait que Sara ait pu accepter d'appeler leur enfant d'après la femme dont il était amoureux le fit presque rire.

« C'est impossible. »

« Pourtant c'est ta fille. Et la mienne. Et la soeur de Charlie. »

_Charlie_. A nouveau il prit un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac.

« Charlie est mort, Sara. »

Il l'avait murmuré, toujours incapable d'affronter la triste réalité. Il observa la colère reprendre à nouveau sa place dans les yeux de son ex-femme.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Charlie est à l'université ! »

Décidément, quelque chose clochait chez Sara. Il décida qu'il valait mieux agir prudemment.

« Sara, Charlie est mort il y plus de huit ans. Il s'est tué en jouant avec mon arme. »

Aussi douloureux que c'était de le dire –et, c'était douloureux- c'était la stricte vérité. Elle lui jeta un regard où se mêlaient l'inquiétude et un autre sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Je vais appeler Janet et Daniel, d'accord ? »

« Janet ? »

La première pensée de Jack fut que indubitablement Sara avait décidé de ramener tous les morts à la vie mais ensuite, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas sensée connaître Janet. Sara interpréta mal son interrogation.

« Oui, il est encore tôt, ils ne doivent pas encore être partis pour la crèche. »

« La crèche ? »

Jack avait l'impression de s'être transformé en perroquet. Qu'est ce que Janet pourrait bien allait faire à la crèche ? Cassie avait dépassé ce stade il y a longtemps. En fait, ils ne la connaissaient même pas quand elle était à ce stade. Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ! Janet était morte. Non, décidément, elle n'avait rien à faire à la crèche. Puis autre chose fit tilt.

« Et Daniel ? »

Qu'est ce que Daniel avait à voir avec Janet ? Non, non, non, la question était qu'est ce que Janet avait à voir dans tout ça, elle était morte depuis plus d'un an.

Sara ne prit pas la peine de répondre et composa fébrilement un numéro sur le clavier du téléphone, comme si tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire serait sujet à d'autres interrogations incrédules. Elle agissait comme si Jack était subitement devenu fou. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas à exclure.

« Allo ? Danny ? »

Encore une fois, le fait que Sara connaisse l'existence de Daniel et l'appelle Danny le perturba, mais il décida que prévenir Daniel serait une très bonne chose. Principalement parce que Daniel pourrait probablement convaincre Sara qu'ils avaient divorcé il y a plus de huit ans, et aussi –et c'était le plus important- parce qu'il saurait certainement où était Sam.

« Oui, c'est Sara…Non, j'ai un problème, est ce que Janet est dans le coin ? »

Jack faillit faire un commentaire mais il oublia complètement ce qu'il avait en tête quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les photos de la table de chevet.

« Janet ? Non, moi ça va. C'est Jack… »

Jack ignora son ex-femme et s'approcha de la table de nuit. Il saisit un des cadres posés là et se tourna brusquement vers Sara. La femme avait trouvé refuge à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle ne semblait pas vraiment effrayée mais…plutôt anxieuse. Elle se tut quand elle surprit le regard perdu de Jack.

« Sara ? »

Jack détesta que sa voix semble si faible.

« Je crois qu'il y a un problème… »

Et sans l'accord de son cerveau, ses doigts lâchèrent la photographie qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un bruit de verre brisé. Dire que Jack était confus serait un euphémisme. Il posa ses yeux sur le papier glacé qui était légèrement sorti du cadre et contempla toujours sous le choc l'image représentant Sara, la petite fille répondant au nom de Sammy, un adolescent que Jack aurait reconnu n'importe où puisque c'était Charlie, et lui. Et il savait avec certitude que la scène sur la photo n'avait jamais eu lieu, bien sûr ça pouvait être un trucage, mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Il regarda sans écouter Sara qui expliquait nerveusement à Janet –puisque aussi fou que ce soit c'était visiblement Janet- que son mari avait pété un câble et qu'il fallait tout de suite le ramener à la base pour l'examiner. Elle raccrocha au bout de quelques minutes et se tourna vers lui.

« Daniel passera te prendre dans dix minutes. Apparemment, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eu un comportement bizarre ce matin. »

Jack fit un effort pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Aussi déroutant que tout ça soit –et ça l'était !- il ne fallait pas oublier l'essentiel. Sam avait disparu. Il se rassura en se disant qu'elle était une grande fille et certainement capable de se défendre seule quelle que soit la situation, mais il aurait préféré néanmoins qu'elle soit avec lui. Il détailla Sara, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé ceci dit, il nota quand même l'inquiétude sincère qui perçait dans son regard.

« Daniel ne va pas tarder, tu devrais t'habiller. Je vais m'occuper de Sammy. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il serait plus à l'aise quand Daniel serait là. A condition bien sûr que lui non plus ne soit pas devenu complètement cinglé. Il se rappela alors qu'il était censé être avec Janet quand Sara l'avait appelé. Il l'interpella avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

« Pourquoi Daniel était avec… » Le prénom passa ses lèvres avec difficultés. « …Janet ? »

Sara se retourna, visiblement l'inquiétude avait été rejointe par une pointe de colère.

« Bon sang, Jack, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ! Ils sont mariés ! Tu devrais le savoir ! Tu étais le témoin de Daniel ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Sara quitta la chambre. Il l'entendit descendre les escaliers puis le son fut couvert par celui des dessins animés que sa « _fille »_ regardait. Il avisa un jean et un tee-shirt posé négligemment sur une chaise et les enfila rapidement. Ensuite, il inspecta la pièce du regard, priant pour qu'une idée géniale le traverse. C'est là, que ses yeux tombèrent sur le téléphone…Il ne réalisa pas ce qu'il faisait avant d'avoir composé le numéro de chez Sam. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas passé une nuit chez elle depuis leur petite virée dans le Minnesota suite à la mort de Jacob, mais là, il n'avait pas d'autres idées.

La sonnerie mit une éternité à se déclencher…Il laissa sonner autant qu'il put, chaque tonalité augmentant son inquiétude. Puis finalement, la voix froide d'un ordinateur lui dit que le numéro n'était plus attribué. Il raccrocha, et pris d'un élan d'espoir il tapa son propre numéro. Il s'était endormi avec elle, chez lui. Le fait qu'il se soit réveillé dans une autre maison pour une raison inconnue ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'y était pas toujours. Après la même terrible attente qui le fit maudire les services téléphoniques, la même voix glacée lui indiqua que ce numéro non plus n'était plus bon.

Il reposa le combiné, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet de sa situation, Sara n'était pas dangereuse, il pourrait la maîtriser au besoin. Pareil pour Daniel s'il s'avérait qu'il avait viré démoniaque et psychopathe et puis en plus, jusque là, il n'avait pas été menacé sauf si on comptait la menace de l'asile, bien évidemment. Mais Sam…Ok, elle était forte et tout, et tout. Parfaitement capable de se sortir de toute situation seule, etc., etc.…Mais le fait qu'il sache pertinemment que Sam aurait interprété son inquiétude comme un manque de confiance ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet. Il aurait largement préféré être auprès d'elle. C'était là qu'était sa place, avec elle. Qui sait où elle avait atterri ? Il n'avait pas attendu pendant huit ans pour la perdre maintenant. C'était hors de question. Il n'allait pas la perdre, non.

Préférant l'action à l'attente, il se dirigea vers le salon, tentant d'ignorer au mieux les photos de famille qui trônaient ça et là. Avant qu'il ait pu signaler sa présence à Sara, la sonnette retentit et il décida que c'était tant mieux. Discuter avec Sara n'avait jamais été son fort quand ils étaient encore mariés, alors que pouvait-il dire maintenant à son ex-femme qui avait apparemment occulté le fait qu'ils avaient divorcé depuis des années ?

Jack observa Sara ouvrir la porte d'entrée et échanger quelques mots à voix basse avec Daniel. Il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre –à tout prendre autant affronter un Daniel en plein délire, au moins s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il racontait, ça ne changerait pas beaucoup- quand la petite fille glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu vas travailler, papa ? »

Le « papa » le fit grimacer légèrement, il n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Remarque, ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement, il aimait même ça. Il devrait peut-être avoir une discussion avec Sam à ce sujet. Enfin, plus tard, quand il l'aurait retrouvée. Il marmonna un oui à l'attention de Sammy et se dirigea vers la porte.

A son habitude, Daniel salua Jack avec chaleur et à part l'alliance à la main de Daniel, tout semblait normal dans son attitude. Si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il ne semblait pas perturbé que Jack soit chez Sara. En remarquant l'alliance de son ami, Jack baissa les yeux sur sa propre main gauche. Ce qu'il y vit le figea, son propre annulaire était entouré d'une alliance en or. Son alliance. Celle qui était normalement à la base, dans une ancienne boite de cigare avec des photos de Charlie. Il avait longtemps hésité à la jeter et puis il l'avait gardé en souvenir du passé. Ca lui fit un choc. Ok, il envisageait de se remarier un jour –il savait que Sam en avait envie- mais pas avec Sara, et surtout pas si vite. Et puis de toute façon, même s'il s'était remarié avec son ex pour une raison X ou Y, il aurait dû en garder un souvenir, non ? A moins bien sûr qu'il est été bourré…Oui, mais il aurait fallu qu'il soit vraiment saoul et pourquoi se serait-il soûlé avec Sara ? Mmm…Le problème était épineux.

Répondant par monosyllabes aux questions de Daniel, il lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la voiture. Il hésita un temps en le voyant monter dans un break puis prit place sur le siège passager en se demandant quand est ce qu'il avait changé de voiture. Curieusement, Jack, qui s'attendait à être harcelé de questions en tout genres sur ce qui lui arrivait, put rester tranquille presque tout le trajet. Daniel ne cessait de lui raconter les récents exploits du « petit Jack ». Le terme effraya Jack jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que l'archéologue parlait de son enfant. Il lui fallut deux minutes de plus pour sortir de son hébétement et comprendre qu'il avait conçu l'enfant en question avec Janet. Refusant de ramener son ami à la raison et de lui expliquer que non seulement Janet était morte mais qu'en plus il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation intime avec elle, Jack se contenta d'écouter Daniel parler avec animation de son fils. Apparemment, Daniel prenait le silence insistant du général pour de l'intérêt, persuadé, 1 : que Jack connaissait le petit garçon, 2 : qu'il s'y intéressait et que 3 : tout était normal.

A sa décharge, Jack devait admettre que si tout avait été normal et que Daniel avait effectivement eu un enfant, il aurait certainement connu le petit garçon et se serait intéressé au fait qu'il avait presque réussi à marcher hier soir. En fait, imaginer Daniel avec un enfant était assez marrant. Il aurait même pu prendre plaisir à écouter ses délires s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour Sam. C'était irrationnel, pourtant, il sentait qu'elle avait des problèmes. Sans compter que tout le monde semblait être devenu fou, et si elle aussi avait été affectée ? Si elle ne se rappelait plus ces deux semaines de vacances ? Si elle avait oublié leur histoire ? Jack claqua sa langue rageusement. S'apitoyer ne servirait à rien, si elle avait oublié et bien ils commenceraient par résoudre tout ce bordel et ensuite si elle ne se souvenait toujours pas, il ferait en sorte que ça revienne. Il ne la perdrait pas.

« Ca ne va pas, Jack ? »

Jack se tourna vers Daniel, contenant difficilement sa colère. Il se retint péniblement de lui répondre qu'hormis le fait qu'il s'était réveillé avec une femme qui semblait persuadé qu'ils avaient vécu leur vie ensemble, qu'il se découvrait une fille qu'il était certain de n'avoir jamais conçu, que son meilleur ami trouvait ça tout à fait normal et s'était imaginé une vie avec une morte, et que pour couronner le tout, sa petite amie avait disparu, tout allait super bien. Au lieu de ça, il posa la question qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir posé cent fois depuis ce matin.

« Où est Sam ? »

« Sam ? »

Daniel semblait confus, visiblement, ce n'était pas à cette question qu'il s'attendait. Il redressa négligemment ses lunettes et prit le dernier tournant avant la base. Plus que dix minutes de trajet.

« Elle est sûrement déjà à la base. Pete a appelé Janet ce matin, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

Daniel fit une pause, puis reprit avec entrain, comme s'il lui annonçait la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

« Peut-être que finalement, elle est enfin enceinte ! »

Jack avala sa salive avec difficulté. _Pete. Sam. Enceinte._ Le rapport refusait de s'établir dans son esprit. Sam et Pete, c'était déjà dur à encaisser. Sam enceinte de Pete, c'était un cauchemar. Il trouva finalement le courage de demander ce qui le taraudait mais ne put empêcher le grognement de jalousie de percer dans sa voix.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avec ce Pete ? »

Cette fois, Daniel parut nerveux et Jack comprit que le calme apparent qu'il avait gardé tout le trajet ne servait qu'à cacher son inquiétude. Quoi que lui ait dit Sara, ça avait suffit à l'alarmer.

« _Ce_ Pete est son mari. » Daniel jeta un regard en coin à son ami. « Sara m'a dit que vous sembliez avoir des trous de mémoires, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous oubliez ça. »

_Ca._ _Ca, _c'est sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas oublié. Tout ça était complètement fou ! Sam ne s'était pas marié avec Pete, elle avait rompu avec lui. Ils étaient tous devenus cinglés ! Sara, Daniel, Janet…Enfin, Janet, non. Elle, en toute justice, n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester là et écouter Daniel dire ce genre de conneries.

« Daniel, je n'ai rien oublié du tout. Sam n'a pas épousé Pete. »

Daniel sourit avec indulgence. Et quelque part Jack sentit que, dans son délire, il devait s'adresser de la même façon au « petit Jack ».

« Bien sûr que si, Jack. D'ailleurs, vous étiez le témoin de Pete. Vous avez fait un discours fantastique ce jour là. C'était très émouvant. »

Jack lâcha un grognement. Le seul discours qu'il aurait pu tenir au mariage de Sam aurait été : « Ne l'épouse pas, épouse moi ! ». Bon, ok, plus certainement, il n'y serait pas allé ou alors, il serait resté sagement dans son coin à souffrir en silence. Il l'aurait laissé épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait mais ce n'était pas arrivé parce que, grâce à Dieu, elle n'aimait pas Pete. Et pourquoi diable aurait-il servi de témoin à Pete ? Même si Sam lui avait demandé il ne l'aurait pas fait. Daniel dût se méprendre sur la signification du grommellement ou alors, il n'entendit pas parce qu'il continua sur sa lancée.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous avez dit de très belles choses, pourtant. On était tous surpris. »

Jack ne répondit pas, tous son esprit concentré sur un seul objectif : prier quiconque voudrait bien l'entendre qu'il arrive à réparer tout ce bordel et que Sam ne soit pas contaminée par la même chose que Daniel parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de l'entendre lui vanter sa merveilleuse vie avec un autre homme et à plus forte raison, Pete.

« Allez, Jack ! Vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié ça ! Vous avez dit à Pete que vous étiez heureux parce que vous considériez Sam comme votre petite sœur et qu'en l'épousant, elle faisait de lui votre frère. Sam a presque pleuré en entendant ça ! »

Jack manqua s'étouffer. Evidemment que Sam aurait presque pleuré en entendant ça ! De rire, oui ! Il hésitait lui-même entre rire et pleurer. Il aurait fallu être stupide pour croire qu'il considérait Sam comme sa sœur ! Ou aveugle, à la rigueur. Quand à dire qu'il aurait été heureux que Pete soit son frère…Non, ça c'était définitivement le pire ! Pete, un frère ! Décidément, le monde entier était tombé sur la tête.

« Daniel, rassurez moi, vous plaisantez, n'est ce pas ? »

« Heu…non, pourquoi ? »

Jack ne lui donna pas de réponse. C'était inutile. Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, Daniel pensait que tout ça était réel et rien de ce que dirait Jack ne le convaincrait du contraire. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne soit pas le seul à ne pas être infecté.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Jack ne dit pas un mot quand ils sortirent de la voiture et prirent l'ascenseur. Il ne rendit pas son bonjour à Walter, pas plus qu'à Reynolds. Sa mâchoire était contractée, il se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il devait trouver ce qui avait causé tout ça et le remettre en ordre…En priant pour que les effets ne soient pas permanents et que Sam ne soit pas affectée.

A peine eurent-ils posé un pied en dehors de l'ascenseur qu'ils entendirent des cris. Principalement des « Ne me touche pas ! » et des « Reste loin de moi ! ». Jack reconnut immédiatement la voix de Sam et se précipita le long du couloir menant à l'infirmerie, Daniel sur les talons. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le temps sembla se figer. En une fraction de seconde, il évalua la situation. Sam était entourée par Pete, Janet et Teal'c et tentait visiblement de les tenir à distance en agitant un scalpel devant elle. Il décida que Janet était une hallucination parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle soit véritablement là. Il chercha comment aider Sam et décida que c'était mal barré. En supposant qu'il se charge de Teal'c, il resterait Pete, Daniel et…Janet, si ce n'était pas une illusion. Puis, il y eut un changement, Pete, Teal'c et Janet reculèrent en le voyant entrer et Sam lâcha son arme quand elle croisa ses yeux.

Un regard. Un battement de cœur. Le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour la réceptionner. Quand il referma les bras sur elle, un immense sentiment de soulagement l'envahit. Qu'importe ce qui avait provoqué tout ça, Sam était normale, il en était sûr. Il la serra à l'étouffer lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait.

« Hey ! Ma puce… » Il murmura pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre, aucun d'eux n'était vraiment fan des mots doux, mais il y avait des circonstances…

Elle se recula légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux en parlant.

« C'est vraiment toi, hein ? »

En réponse, il se contenta d'un sourire en coin. Un grand discours ne la convaincrait pas davantage que ça. Elle sourit en retour et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il répondit au baiser après un léger temps de réaction dû à la surprise. De telles marques d'affections en présence de témoins, en particulier de témoins complètement cinglés, étaient rares. Surtout une affection aussi…provocante. Mais quand il mit fin au baiser pour ne pas mourir d'asphyxie et tomba dans le regard d'incompréhension pure de Pete, il comprit que s'il y avait une bonne part d'envie dans le baiser, il y avait aussi une volonté d'éclaircir les choses pour certains. Qui sait ce qui s'était passé avec ce triste individu. Ca le mit légèrement en colère mais il se calma en se rappelant que c'était lui qui tenait Sam dans ses bras.

Quand il rompit le baiser, Sam posa sa tête contre son épaule, se détendant pour la première fois de la journée. Quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin, quelqu'un embrassait passionnément son cou. Elle s'était d'abord laissée faire, gardant les yeux clos, elle aimait assez que Jack la réveille comme ça. Mais au bout d'un moment, une impression de malaise était montée en elle, et elle avait su que quelque chose clochait, tout simplement. Elle avait rapidement ouvert les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Pete à deux millimètres du sien. Ensuite, elle gardait de tout ça une impression de panique, elle avait donné un coup de genou -à un endroit très sensible- et s'était propulsée jusqu'au mur. Durant les quelques secondes qu'il lui avait fallu pour retrouver à la fois un rythme cardiaque normal et un mode de pensée plus militaire, trois théories s'étaient superposées dans son esprit. Elle avait d'abord pensé être à nouveau retenue par Numéro 5, mais c'était impossible parce que les Réplicateurs avaient tous été détruits. Puis, elle avait envisagé une attaque goa'ould mais là non plus, ça ne collait pas aux récents événements. La dernière chose à laquelle elle avait pensé était trop atroce et elle l'avait rejetée encore plus vite que les deux autres. Elle s'était demandée si elle n'avait pas rêvé, si tout ce qui c'était passé avec Jack n'était pas qu'un merveilleux rêve.

Pete s'était alors mis à lui hurler dessus, la traitant de folle. Elle avait cherché une arme potentielle des yeux mais n'avait rien trouvé. En fait, elle ne savait même pas où elle était. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, ce n'était pas sa maison et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être. Et en plus de ça, même si elle refusait de se l'avouer, elle avait peur. Quand il avait vu son air perdu, Pete s'était calmé, il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il avait même tenté de se rapprocher mais elle l'avait menacé de finir le travail et ça avait semblé le calmer et le convaincre de rester à distance. Elle avait envisagé de s'habiller puis avait décidé que le pyjama qu'elle portait conviendrait très bien à une fuite précipitée.

Elle s'était jetée dans l'escalier, sans savoir où elle allait, fuyant les « chérie » paniqués que Pete lui envoyait du premier. Une fois qu'elle eut localisé la porte d'entrée, elle avisa une petite table où traînaient des clefs de voiture. Elle en avait attrapé une au vol, priant de toutes ses forces pour que ce soit celle de sa Volvo. Quand elle fut devant sa voiture, elle remercia sa bonne étoile et démarra sans demander son reste. Elle ne fit pas 20 mètres avant de voir que Pete la suivait. Elle s'aperçut qu'il téléphonait mais ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle tourna en rond un moment dans les rues qu'elle ne connaissait pas puis se repéra et prit le chemin de la base. Là-bas, elle serait en sécurité. Et au besoin, elle disposerait d'un grand Jaffa de 2 mètres pour la défendre…si elle ne trouvait pas Jack entre temps.

Elle ne se calma véritablement qu'en passant le point de contrôle de l'entrée, celui que Pete n'aurait pas l'autorisation de franchir. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les vestiaires et se changea, enfin rassurée. Elle projetait de chercher Jack, de le retrouver, de lui demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer ce matin et puis de réparer ce qui n'allait pas pour qu'ils puissent reprendre où ils en étaient. Quand la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit, elle s'attendait à voir débarquer Daniel ou Teal'c, peu de personnes étaient là aussi tôt. Elle faillit avoir une attaque quand Janet passa la porte. Sam atteignit le summum quand Janet lui demanda si elle avait vu un fantôme. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait perdu pied, et que Teal'c était apparu pour la traîner à l'infirmerie. Enfin, traîner, ça, ça aurait été si elle s'était débattue, mais elle n'était même plus en état de faire ça. Elle s'était laissée faire…jusqu'à ce que Pete arrive. Là, ça avait fait électrochoc. Elle avait attrapé un scalpel et les avait menacé avec pour qu'ils la laissent partir. Sans compter qu'ils débitaient tous des inepties sur le fait que Pete aurait été son mari, que Daniel et Janet avait un enfant et d'autres choses dont elle n'avait pas véritablement saisi le sens. Elle avait exigé de voir le général O'Neill et Janet lui avait répondu que sa femme avait appelé pour dire qu'il arrivait. Possible que ce soit à ce moment qu'elle ait disjoncté et se soit mise à crier. Avec qui aurait-il bien être pu être marié exactement ? Kerry ? Même en enfer, Sam n'aurait pas laissé faire ça…

Sam toujours collée contre lui, Jack parcourut du regard les visages de l'assistance. Celui de Pete était désormais ravagé, Teal'c avait un sourcil levé, quand à Daniel et Janet, ils les observaient avec une sorte d'incrédulité mêlée d'incompréhension. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Sam, qui attendait visiblement qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose, elle alignerait sa conduite en fonction. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus actuellement était que si tout ce que Sara et Daniel avaient dit était faux –et il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus ça l'était- alors techniquement Janet ne devrait pas être là. Il sentit Sam se tendre contre lui, apparemment, elle venait de comprendre où il en était arrivé de sa réflexion, et était prête à se battre au besoin. Mais, personne ne les avait encore menacé, donc, pas la peine d'envenimer les choses avant qu'ils aient trouvé ce qui provoquait tout ça.

Jack ne comprenait pas d'où venait la tension qui avait envahie la pièce. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais embrassé Sam en public avant. Bon ok, techniquement Janet ne devrait plus être là pour le voir et Pete…et bien lui il n'était plus sensé être là non plus. Mais Daniel et Teal'c l'avait déjà vu faire et ça n'avait jamais semblé les choquer, au contraire. Il fit un signe de main vers Teal'c, espérant que peut-être le Jaffa avait été épargné par ce qui contaminait les autres et provoquait chez lui des hallucinations. Parce que Janet était forcément une hallucination.

« Euh…Salut ! »

En réponse, Teal'c hocha lentement la tête mais garda cet air énigmatique.

« Jack, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma femme ? »

Jack fut surpris que Pete s'adresse à lui comme ça, les rares fois où il l'avait rencontré, il avait semblé intimidé. Sans compter que la colère et la jalousie dans sa voix étaient plus que perceptibles. Il s'apprêtait à le remettre gentiment à sa place, c'est-à-dire à ordonner à un soldat de le jeter dehors, quand Sam le devança.

« Arrêtes avec ça, Pete ! On n'est pas mariés ! »

Janet et Daniel qui s'appliquaient jusque là à se faire oublier, échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

« Sam ! Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? D'abord tu me repousses et ensuite…ça ! »

Cette fois ce fut autour de Jack de devancer Sam. Sous l'effet de la colère, il la libéra de son étreinte, prêt à envoyer son poing dans la figure de ce flic de dernière zone.

« Repousser ? Il t'a fait des avances ? »

La jalousie qu'il laissa passer dans son ton, poussa Sam à s'occuper de lui en premier.

« Je me suis réveillée dans son lit. » Elle poursuivit tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose. « Et par repousser, il veut dire repousser, il ne m'a rien fait, donc tu ne peux pas le tuer. » Elle se tourna vers Pete. « A moins qu'il continue à crier partout qu'on est mariés. Là, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce, puis Janet décida que c'était son tour d'intervenir.

« Euh…Sam ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le docteur.

« Vous êtes vraiment mariés. » Puis, elle se tourna vers Jack avec un air désapprobateur qu'elle échouait à cacher. « Et, vous aussi d'ailleurs. »

La dernière affirmation de Janet glaça Sam, puis elle se reprit. S'ils étaient tous persuadés qu'elle était mariée avec Pete, Dieu seul sait avec qui ils avaient collé Jack ? Pourquoi pas Sara, tant qu'on y était ! Elle se tourna vers Jack.

« Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Il grimaça.

« Vaut mieux pas, non. »

Sans plus d'explications, Janet se dirigea vers son bureau sous l'œil intrigué de Jack et Sam. Quand elle revint, elle tendit un cadre à son amie. Celle-ci l'examina sans un mot puis le tendit à Jack. La photo les représentait tous, SG-1 plus Janet, Sara, et Pete. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de Sam et Pete et leurs tenues ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'événement qu'ils étaient en train de fêter. Jack se rappela la photo qu'il avait trouvée chez Sara et la même conclusion lui vint à l'esprit. Il l'énonça clairement.

« C'est un trucage. »

Sa remarque fut suivie d'un blanc, apparemment aucun de leurs amis ne voulait comprendre ce qui se passait. En fait, Jack aurait bien aimé comprendre lui-même. C'était comme s'il y avait eu deux équipes. Sam et lui d'un côté, et les autres de l'autre. C'est le moment que choisit Sam pour lui poser une question à laquelle il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse.

« Ca n'a aucun sens ! Et en plus, qu'est ce que Sara aurait fait à mon mariage ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec la très nette impression que son équipe risquait de se diviser, parce que vu le regard peu sympathique qu'elle jetait à la photo, elle n'allait pas apprécier si quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était encore marié avec elle dans leurs délires. Avant qu'elle ait put insister ou que quelqu'un ait répondu à sa question, Teal'c prit la parole pour la première fois.

« Colonel Carter, j'ai moi-même eu le privilège d'assister à votre mariage avec Peter Shanahan. »

Le fait que Teal'c prenne fait et cause pour Pete agaça Jack. Même en cas de crise de personnalité on est en droit d'attendre un minimum de soutien de la part de ses amis, non ?

« C'est ridicule, Teal'c ! Je n'aurais pas pu épouser Pete. Ca aurait été une énorme erreur, on n'épouse pas quelqu'un quand on en aime un autre. Et je suis irrémédiablement amoureuse d'un autre. Même mon père était d'accord avec ça ! C'est une des dernières choses qu'il m'ait dite avant de…mourir. »

Jack plaça une main sur son épaule. Il savait que c'était encore douloureux pour elle de parler de Jacob. Il la vit faire un gros effort pour empêcher ses yeux de briller et affirma un peu plus la pression que sa main exerçait.

Daniel et Janet échangèrent un nouveau regard, mais cette fois, c'est Daniel qui intervint.

« Euh…Sam, Jacob n'est pas mort. »

Cette fois, Sam fit deux pas en arrière, sans quitter les autres des yeux, pour se retrouver contre Jack. Elle avait besoin de son soutien, et ne se sentait pas capable de contredire Daniel. Ce fut donc Jack qui s'en chargea.

« Ca, c'est cruel Daniel ! On l'a mis en terre il y a à peine plus d'un mois ! »

« Non, Jack. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, Sam s'est mariée. Et Jacob était là. »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Si. »

« Non. »

Janet et Sam échangèrent un regard sans s'en rendre compte. Reconnaissantes que certaines choses soient toujours en place. Puis Janet vint au secours de son soi-disant mari.

« Général, je vous assure que Jacob est vivant…et que Sam est mariée avec Pete. »

Elle fit un signe de tête vers l'homme qui s'était assis sur un des lits, visiblement perturbé par la conversation. Jack ne se laissa pas distraire et commençait à s'énerver. Il décida de porter l'estocade.

« Venant d'une morte, je trouve ça difficile à avaler ! »

Daniel se rapprocha vivement de Janet comme si Jack l'avait menacée. Jack lui-même enroula inconsciemment son bras autour de Sam, dans une attitude évidente de protection.

« Jack, vous avez vraiment un problème ! Janet n'est pas morte ! »

Jack rétorqua, décidé à réveiller son ami et à lui faire comprendre que le fait qu'ils discutent tous gentiment avec une morte n'était pas normal.

« Si, elle est morte ! Elle est morte il y a plus d'un an ! »

Janet pencha la tête comme si elle évaluait la grandeur des dégâts. Jack poursuivit, se moquant de faire du mal à son ami. S'il fallait ça pour le ramener à la réalité, et bien il pouvait compter sur lui.

« Et quand elle est morte, vous n'étiez pas marié ! A vrai dire, quand elle est morte vous n'étiez même pas ensemble ! »

L'animosité suintait à présent des deux couples. Ce fut Janet qui se reprit la première. Elle lâcha un soupir et proposa de les examiner. Evidement Jack protesta.

« Pourquoi c'est nous qui devrions nous faire examiner alors que c'est vous tous qui êtes devenus fous ? »

Sam sourit en pensant qu'après tout, c'était lui le général et donc c'était à lui de décider. Elle allait le lui faire remarquer quand Janet rétorqua que puisqu'elle était sensée être morte, c'était eux qui voyaient des fantômes. Et Sam jugea qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Janet les examina tous les deux, leur prit assez de sang pour nourrir une colonie de vampires pendant une semaine, et finit par leur faire passer un scanner. L'après midi était déjà entamé quand ils eurent fini. Sam se laissa aller sur un des lits, suivie aussitôt par Daniel qui privilégia le lit d'en face. Teal'c restant stoïquement debout, Jack allait rejoindre Sam quand une tornade blonde jaillit dans l'infirmerie en criant de joie. Quand le tourbillon passa devant lui, Jack identifia Sammy. La petite fille se jeta sur Sam, en hurlant « Tatie !!! ».

Il s'apprêtait à fournir une explication mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, une main s'abattit sur son épaule et un jeune homme se propulsa dans ses bras.

« Ca va, papa ? »

Jack resta figé. Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Voir le visage de son fils sur des photos, c'était douloureux mais ça passait…Voir Charlie en chair et en os, c'était trop. Le jeune homme sembla trouver cette absence de réaction étrange mais ne releva pas et salua le reste de l'équipe avant de s'écrouler près de Daniel sur le lit.

« Hé, au fait ! Sammy dit que tu me dois dix dollars ! »

Une voix qu'il identifia comme celle de Sam lâcha un « Sammy ? » interrogatif, mais d'après ce que Jack perçut du coin de l'œil, elle eut sa réponse quand la petite lui répondit. Jack était incapable de détacher ses yeux de Charlie, de détailler le jeune homme qu'il aurait pu être. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas venir Sara. Et quand bien même l'aurait-il vu venir, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aurait pu l'arrêter.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa avant qu'il ait eu le temps de reculer. Pas le baiser passionné que Sam et lui avaient échangé plus tôt, mais un baiser néanmoins. Ca lui rendit ses esprits et il se tourna vers Sam, cherchant du soutien, une explication miracle ou n'importe quoi…Mais Sam n'était plus sur le lit, elle était à ses côtés et visiblement, elle était jalouse. Il la vit retenir avec difficulté un commentaire désobligeant et à la place dévisager Sara avec hostilité. Il aurait pu intervenir, désamorcer la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose –parce que si Sara et Sam se disputaient, ça risquait de ne pas voler haut- mais il était incapable d'aligner deux mots. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dévorer Charlie des yeux, il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être réel mais il s'en fichait à cet instant.

Puis, incapable de gérer plus longtemps la pression tout seul, il attira Sam par le bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement, refusant de prendre en compte ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sam était sa bouée de sauvetage, le dernier lien avec la réalité. Celle qui le ramènerait toujours à bon port quoi qu'il se passe. Il sentait ses mains qui frottaient son dos tendrement mais il ne parvenait pas à se ressaisir, à empêcher son corps de trembler. L'impact émotionnel était trop fort, trop dur à gérer. Il ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant y croyait. C'était déroutant, perturbant, et étrange. En lui se mêlait l'espoir fou que tout ça était réel et la certitude que c'était une illusion. Parce que si d'un côté il y avait Charlie, de l'autre il y avait Sam, et les deux n'était pas compatibles. Dans le brouillard, qui l'entourait à présent, il entendit une voix, qui appartenait certainement à Daniel, expliquer à Sara et aux enfants que Jack et Sam étaient malades mais qu'ils allaient arranger ça et qu'en attendant, ils pourraient aller manger un bout au mess. Jack était reconnaissant à Daniel de faire ça, même s'il ne le faisait probablement que pour protéger les enfants d'un éventuel traumatisme psychologique.

Une fois sûr que le fantôme de son fils, ou l'illusion de son fils, ou quoi que ça puisse être, ait quitté la pièce, Jack relâcha Sam. Il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre, sourit finalement à Sam qui le regardait avec un air inquiet et constata que Sara n'était pas partie mais les observait Sam et lui avec une expression qu'il ne voulait même pas essayer de définir. Elle finit par parler à Sam, mais le ton n'était pas sincèrement chaleureux.

« J'ai croisé Pete, il a dit qu'au cas où ça t'intéresserait, il allait travailler. »

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la porte mais s'arrêta sur le seuil.

« Jack et moi sommes tes amis, je sais que le fait que tu n'arrives pas à avoir d'enfant te rend malheureuse et tu aura notre soutien aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Mais, Sam, ne confond pas l'amitié et l'amour. »

Sara sortit de l'infirmerie et l'écho de ses pas se répercuta un moment dans la pièce, mais seul Jack entendit le marmonnement contrarié de Sam, demandant qui d'elle deux confondait.

En désespoir de cause, il s'assit sur le lit que Sam avait déserté plus tôt et pris sa tête dans ses mains pour réorganiser ses pensées. Sam le rejoignit deux secondes plus tard et se blottit contre lui. Il savait qu'elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'elle était avec lui. Et il lui en fut reconnaissant parce que pour être honnête, il devait avouer que revoir le fils qui s'était tué avec son arme n'était pas une chose très facile. Il se redressa et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Ils allaient trouver une explication, ils trouvaient toujours.

C'est là qu'il croisa le regard de Daniel. Il n'était pas hostile ou agressif mais rempli d'une incompréhension pure et d'un malaise indéfinissable. Celui de Teal'c était son exact reflet. Agacé par le comportement étrange de ses amis, Jack finit par apostropher Daniel.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? »

Daniel réajusta nerveusement ses lunettes avant d'échanger un regard avec Teal'c, et de finalement lui donner une réponse.

« Je sais que quand on aura trouvé ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux, on rigolera probablement de toute cette histoire, mais en attendant vous devriez arrêter de faire… » Il agita exagérément ses mains devant lui comme s'il refusait de donner un nom à ce qu'il décrivait. « …_ça_. »

« Ca, quoi, Daniel ? » Jack était heureux que ce ne soit pas à lui que Sam se soit adressé sur ce ton parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air en colère. L'archéologue ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

« Vous coller de cette façon, c'est…bizarre ! »

Sam se contenta d'un soupir et Jack répondit à sa place.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez bizarre, Daniel. On est ensemble, on était ensemble quand on est tous parti pêcher et ça ne vous dérangeait pas à ce moment là que je l'embrasse. La première fois que je l'ai fait devant vous, vous avez hurlé de joie et avez pratiquement embrassé Teal'c. »

Sam pouffa au souvenir, et Jack sourit, fier de l'avoir fait rire. Mais la lueur de gaîté ne dura pas longtemps, elle disparut quand ils virent l'air effaré de Daniel et Teal'c.

« Jack, on n'est jamais parti pêcher. »

Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard fatigué. Depuis le début, c'était eux qui se justifiaient alors que c'était Daniel et Teal'c qui avaient un problème. Jack décida de ne pas répondre, après tout, quand tout ce bordel serait réglé, ils rigoleraient tous de tout ça, exactement comme l'avait dit Daniel. Cependant, Sam ne pensa pas la même chose.

« Daniel, ça commence à devenir pénible. On est tous parti pêcher dans le Minnesota. Vous et Teal'c n'êtes resté que quelques jours, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on est partis tous ensemble. »

« Pourquoi est ce que Jack serait allé pêcher exactement ? »

« Peut-être parce que j'aime ça, Daniel ! »

Bon, ok ce n'était pas la seule raison et il fallait avouer que Sam et lui n'avaient pas pêché beaucoup. Mais en temps normal, s'il n'y avait pas une certaine scientifique blonde pour le distraire, il aimait vraiment ça.

« Jack, vous détestez pêcher. Et de toute façon, quand est ce que vous seriez allé dans le Minnesota tous les deux ? »

Jack lâcha un soupir. « Il y a deux semaines. Mes premières vraies vacances en un an ! »

Avant que Daniel ait pu répliquer, Jack se tourna vers Sam. « Tu peux trouver ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plait ? »

Sam allait se lever, reconnaissant l'ordre dans le ton. Elle grimaça à la notion mais accepta d'y obéir. Daniel l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Attendez ! Sam, vous dites que vous êtes partie avec Jack ? »

« Oui, Daniel. Pour la troisième fois, je vous jure que j'étais avec Jack. »

« C'est impossible. »

Jack et Sam observèrent Daniel, tout sauf convaincus. Pourtant, leur ami avait l'air très fier de lui.

« C'est impossible, pour la simple et bonne raison que Sam est venu au parc avec Janet, le petit et moi le week-end dernier… » Sam articula silencieusement le mot « petit » pour Jack mais il se contenta d'un hochement d'épaule évasif. « …Quand à Jack, il aidait Charlie à s'installer sur le campus de l'université. »

Jack se tendit à nouveau, mais ce fut Sam qui parla. Doucement, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire risquait de briser à nouveau le cœur de Jack.

« Arrêtez avec ça. Je ne sais pas qui était ce garçon, j'admets que la ressemblance est frappante, mais ce n'était pas Charlie. » Elle s'approcha de Jack et posa sa main sur la sienne. « Charlie est mort… Je suis désolée, Jack. »

A bout de patience, Daniel se leva et rejoignit Teal'c, qui assistait à la scène toujours silencieux. Pourtant, les mots de Sam le firent sortir de son mutisme.

« Je vous affirme, colonel Carter qu'il s'agit du fils de O'Neill. »

Tout ça commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Sam, elle éleva la voix sans s'en rendre compte.

« Bon sang, mais à quoi vous jouez Daniel ? Ne touchez pas à Charlie ! Si vous voulez à tout prix nous faire souffrir, utilisez mon père ou qui vous voudrez, mais pas Charlie ! »

La fureur dont elle fit preuve laissa muets Daniel et Teal'c. Sam foudroyait maintenant Daniel du regard sous l'œil impuissant de Teal'c et Jack. Aussi loin que Jack se rappelait, il n'y avait jamais eu de disputes entre Sam et Daniel. En général, en tant que scientifiques de l'équipe, ils se serraient les coudes. En plus, le général avait bien conscience que la seule chose qui avait mis Sam dans un tel état de nerfs c'était qu'ils s'en soient pris à Charlie, ça serait passé s'il n'y avait eu que Janet. Mais pour Sam, l'idée que quelqu'un fasse souffrir Jack était aussi intolérable qu'elle l'aurait été pour lui si les rôles avaient été inversés.

« Ce n'est pas réel… »

Le murmure de Jack résonna dans la pièce vide aussi fort que s'il l'avait crié. _Réel…_ Sans se concerter, Sam et Daniel échangèrent un nouveau regard, mais cette fois dénué d'hostilité. Ils s'étudiaient. Puis Sam prit la parole.

« Tu as raison, ce n'est pas réel… »

Daniel lui offrit un sourire. « Du moins pas pour vous. »

Jack et Teal'c échangèrent un regard perplexe, et comme d'habitude, Jack mit des mots sur les questions du Jaffa.

« Ca vous ennuierait de développer pour ceux qui ne sont pas aussi intelligent que vous deux ? »

Sam sourit à Jack avec un soulagement évident. « Ce n'est pas notre réalité. »

Jack leva les sourcils, se demandant si Sam aussi était devenue folle.

« Euh…Sam, je ne me rappelle pas avoir touché un miroir. » Il marqua un temps. « A part le rétroviseur mais je doute que ce soit une explication envisageable. »

Elle s'assit près de lui sur le lit, imité par Daniel et Teal'c. L'enthousiasme était légèrement retombé. Le silence retomba et Jack sut, rien qu'à la façon dont ses yeux cherchaient activement devant elle, que Sam réfléchissait.

« Peut-être que c'est pas nous… »

Jack regarda Daniel, espérant qu'il comprendrait mieux que lui ce que racontait Sam. Mais apparemment pas…

« Peut-être que c'est eux. » Elle vit le regard perdu que Jack lui jetait et précisa. « Nos doubles. Peut-être qu'ils ont touché un miroir quantique en mission ou j'en sais rien…Un truc dans ce genre. »

Jack observa Daniel, plein d'espoir. Mais l'archéologue, secoua la tête. « Non, ça fait un moment qu'on est pas allé sur une autre planète, SG-1 était en congés. Et Jack, et bien, lui il ne part plus en mission. Vous êtes sûr que ça n'est pas vous ? »

Sam et Jack se dévisagèrent, cherchant une explication dans leurs souvenirs. Finalement Sam fit la moue. « Ca me semble difficile. On n'est rentré du Minnesota qu'hier soir. »

« Vous n'avez constaté de différences que ce matin, non ? »

Jack hocha la tête, distrait par la façon dont le pouce de Sam traçait inconsciemment des cercles sur sa main. Daniel poursuivit, tenant d'ignorer les marques d'affection évidentes que ses amis se prodiguaient.

« Donc, ça c'est sûrement passé cette nuit. Qu'avez-vous fait entre temps ? »

La façon dont Jack baissa les yeux, trouvant un intérêt grandissant à ses chaussures, et le rouge qui avait envahi le visage de Sam, servirent de réponse à Daniel.

« Ow… »

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge et releva les yeux, évitant sciemment de regarder Sam. Il savait qu'elle était probablement écarlate, pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil pour deviner ça. Croiser son regard ne ferait que le faire rougir lui aussi et il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant Daniel et Teal'c. Daniel l'observait en souriant, mais Jack sentit que quelque chose l'ennuyait.

« A quoi vous pensez, Danny ? »

Daniel plissa les yeux, pris en faute.

« Vous deux…Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? »

Jack tourna la tête vers Sam un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais ne répondit pas. Il attendit qu'elle détourne les yeux et reporte son attention sur Daniel. Puis, il l'écouta répondre d'une toute petite voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas jusque là.

« Oh, oui, Daniel. On est ensemble. »

Jack n'aurait pas su dire si Daniel était perturbé ou simplement étonné. Son ton était toujours perplexe.

« Mais, comment, je veux dire…Enfin, tous les deux… » Il inspira une grande quantité d'air et fit un effort pour poser une question cohérente. « Ca fait longtemps ? »

Jack étouffa un ricanement. « Ca dépend. Si vous comptez les interminables années de frustration ou si vous voulez parler concrètement… »

« Je ne comprends pas, O'Neill. »

Jack sourit à Teal'c, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire une autre bêtise, Sam frappa durement son bras et il s'abstint de répondre. Sam sourit à son tour à Teal'c et se chargea de répondre à sa question.

« Disons qu'en théorie, ça fait huit ans et en pratique juste un mois. »

La formulation de Sam le fit sourire et il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. « C'est sûr, dit comme ça, c'est mieux. »

Sam lui fit une grimace, mais avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, Daniel les interrompit à nouveau.

« Je trouve ça…bizarre. »

Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack et sourit malicieusement à Daniel.

« Vous vous répétez, Danny. »

Daniel ravala un fou rire. « Essayez de comprendre, c'est aussi bizarre que si vous et moi, on… »

« Pas même en rêve, Daniel ! » Jack semblait en colère, mais Sam savait qu'il faisait juste semblant et elle ne voulait pas risquait de fâcher des gens dont ils auraient besoin pour retourner chez eux.

« C'est différent, Daniel. Non rapport ont toujours été…fraternels. Jack et moi… » Sam jeta un coup d'œil au général qui l'écoutait avec attention, apparemment amusé de savoir comment elle allait s'en sortir. « …ça a toujours été un peu ambiguë. »

Jack leva un sourcil dans sa meilleure imitation de Teal'c. « Juste un peu ? »

Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard, visiblement, ils ne partageaient pas ce point de vue. Jack intercepta leur échange muet.

« Quoi, vous n'avez jamais trouvé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, ici ? »

Teal'c sembla encore plus perplexe, si possible. « Je n'ai pas souvenance d'avoir aperçu d'animaux marins, O'Neill. »

Daniel et Sam échangèrent un sourire tandis que Jack tentait de corriger son ami.

« Non, Teal'c, c'est une expression. Ca veut dire que…Oh, et puis laissez tomber. »

« Pour répondre à votre question, Jack, non. Il n'y a jamais eu…d'animaux marins. »

Sam dévisagea Daniel, incrédule. Ok, dans leur réalité, ils avaient été discrets –enfin pas tant que ça vu que Daniel avait harcelé Jack pendant huit ans et lui avait fait des commentaires à plusieurs reprises- mais, on ne pouvait pas cacher ce genre de chose. Ca finissait toujours par ressortir à un moment donné, quand l'autre était en danger principalement. Jack devait penser la même chose parce qu'il insista.

« Allons, Daniel, même Teal'c me trouvait bizarre quand Sam avait disparu sur le Prométhée. »

« Pas plus que d'habitude, O'Neill. »

Jack tourna la tête vers le Jaffa qui arborait un petit sourire.

« Teal'c, est ce que c'était une plaisanterie ? »

« En effet. »

Jack sourit, puis revenant sur son idée principale, attaqua Teal'c.

« Et le test Zatarc ? Vous étiez là, vous avez entendu ! »

Daniel haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a rien eu de particulier avec les Zatarc. On les a démasqué et puis c'est tout. »

Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard mais Sam secoua la tête pour le dissuader de répondre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir sur huit ans de fiasco amoureux. Elle apostropha Daniel.

« Si vous étiez en congés, ça veut dire que ni… » Elle grimaça. « …Sam, ni Jack, n'était là hier ? »

Apercevant Janet, Daniel se leva et alla enlacer sa femme, tout en répondant à Sam.

« De ce que j'en sais, Jack est revenu pour signer des papiers à propos des recherches de Felger, de Lee et de Stevenson. Quand à Sam…ben, c'est Sam. Elle ne connaît pas le sens du mot vacances. »

Jack planta joyeusement un baiser sur la tête de Sam avec un sourire idiot.

« Maintenant, si ! »

Sam prit un air agacé et poursuivit comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'interruption.

« Donc, ils étaient à la base. Et dans les labos, si je comprends bien. »

Attrapant le bras de Sam brusquement, Jack eut un air inquiet.

« Est que nos doubles sont passés dans notre réalité ? »

Le visage de Sam se décomposa sous l'évidence qu'elle n'avait pas constatée. Ils n'avaient pas souffert d'entropie en cascade, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient uniques dans cet univers et donc que leurs doubles n'étaient pas là. Mais tout ça n'était pas très logique, Jack et elle n'avaient pas mis les pieds à la base depuis près de deux semaines. Il n'était en aucun cas possible qu'ils aient touché un miroir quantique, à moins de prendre en compte l'hypothèse de Jack et du rétroviseur. Jack n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde, son air effrayé s'en chargea.

« Sam, si jamais mon double va trouver Sara pour lui demander où est Charlie… » Un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'une autre pensée traversait son esprit. « Et si le tien va trouver Pete… »

Au regard que Janet lui jeta, Sam comprit qu'elle était perdue. Daniel dût s'en apercevoir aussi car il lui fournit les explications nécessaires. C'est le moment que choisit Jack pour demander pourquoi ils ne se dédoublaient pas comme le double de Sam l'avait fait il y avait des années. Les autres ne comprirent pas sa réflexion mais Sam ne releva pas, les différences entre leurs réalités étaient trop nombreuses._ Entropie en cascade._ Ni Jack, ni elle n'en avait souffert donc il était logique de supposer que leurs doubles n'étaient plus dans cette réalité. Ce qui n'était pas bon parce qu'ils étaient probablement les seuls à savoir ce qui se passait. Janet interrompit sa réflexion.

« Ca peut peut-être expliquer les scans ? »

Vu qu'elle dut faire face à quatre paires d'yeux interrogatifs, Janet développa.

« C'est étrange, l'encéphalogramme présente deux tracés identiques mais pourtant distincts. J'ai d'abord cru à une erreur technique mais vos deux scanners présentent la même anomalie. C'est comme s'il y avait deux esprits similaires dans le même corps. »

Sam prit le dossier des mains de Janet –beaucoup plus à l'aise depuis qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas un fantôme- et examina les résultats sans prêter attention à Daniel qui continuait à poser des questions à Jack.

« Vous avez forcément dû toucher un miroir ou quelque chose qui vous a 'échangés'. »

Sam ferma brusquement le classeur, attirant toute l'attention sur elle.

« Il n'y a pas eu d'échange. »

Jack partagea un regard avec Daniel avant de poser sa question à Sam.

« Tu crois que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar, peut-être ? »

Sam lui sourit machinalement. « Non. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui le fasse. »

Après un autre échange de regard, c'est Daniel qui s'adressa à elle, et encore une fois, Jack eut la singulière impression qu'il parlait ainsi à son fils. Comme si son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas être raisonné.

« Alors, pourquoi dites vous qu'il n'y a pas eu d'échange ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« C'est simple, nos doubles ne sont pas dans notre réalité à Jack et à moi. Ils sont toujours ici. »

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un grand silence, même Jack la dévisageait. Janet le brisa timidement au bout de quelques minutes.

« Mais Sam, s'ils étaient toujours ici, ils se seraient manifestés… »

« Ils ne peuvent pas. Quand je dis qu'ils sont ici, je veux dire_ ici_. Ca explique les scans. Quoi qu'ils aient touché ou fait, ça a projeté nos esprits dans leurs corps sans déloger les leurs, et ça risque de poser un problème. »

Jack passa ses mains sur son visage. Il ne doutait pas que ce qu'avait dit Sam était vrai. Il avait une confiance illimitée en elle. Il l'aurait probablement cru si elle lui avait dit qu'il y avait des habitants sur la lune.

« Non, tu crois ? »

Le ton ironique irrita Sam. Toute cette histoire n'était déjà pas facile à avaler, alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait rajouter un peu plus d'huile sur le feu. Il croyait peut-être que ça avait été facile et agréable pour elle de se réveiller dans un lit inconnu avec son ex-fiancé, de se retrouver face à son ancienne meilleure amie décédée, et en plus d'apprendre que, dans cette charmante réalité, dont ils ne pouvaient pas sortir pour le moment, Jack était toujours marié avec Sara ?! Ok, elle devait bien admettre que c'était ce dernier point qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Parce qu'elle avait beau refouler cette pensée depuis tout à l'heure, le fait est qu'il s'était probablement réveillé auprès d'elle et qu'apparemment, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça.

« Oui, oui, je crois. Parce que si nos corps sont restés derrière, ils vont souffrir de déshydratation. Et ils finiront par mourir de faim et de soif, et dans ce cas là, il n'y aura pas de retour possible. »

Le ton glacial dissuada Jack de rétorquer et il ravala la remarque acerbe qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Il n'était pas en colère contre Sam, c'est la situation qui l'énervait. Il tenta de lui sourire discrètement, mais le regard du colonel ne se réchauffa pas et il n'en comprit pas la raison. Inconsciente de la tension entre ses amis, Janet rajouta.

« Ca risque de créer des liaisons irréversibles. Le cerveau humain n'est pas conçu pour abriter plusieurs consciences. »

Sam soupira. « Oui, y a ça aussi. »

Une atmosphère tendue s'installa et Jack décida que c'était le moment d'agir, il se leva avec un entrain forcé.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut trouver ce qui a provoqué tout ça. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Des idées ? » Un grand blanc lui répondit. « Allez, quoi…Une toute petite idée… » Il détailla les visages qui l'entourait mais aucun d'eux ne présentait la joie de celui qui a trouvé une idée lumineuse. « Sam ! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Quoi ? Il faut une idée géniale alors c'est à moi de la trouver, c'est ça ? »

« Ben…euh…oui. »

« Au risque de te décevoir, je suis scientifique, pas devin. Et en tant que scientifique, ma réponse est : j'en sais rien ! »

Jack comprit bien qu'il y avait un problème à la façon dont elle lui parlait, mais régler leurs problèmes de couple n'était pas prioritaire à ce moment précis. Ceci dit, la mettre davantage en colère n'arrangerait pas leur situation non plus. Grâce à Dieu, Daniel se mêla à temps de la conversation.

« Pas la peine de s'énerver. Il faut réfléchir calmement et tout reprendre au début. »

Jack faillit perdre son calme, parce que ce que Daniel suggérait ne ferait pas avancer les choses, mais il dût admettre que sur le fond, il n'avait pas tord. Il resta donc aussi silencieux que Teal'c. Il pressentait que le Jaffa ne serait pas d'une grande aide sur ce coup là, vu qu'il avait déjà fait part des années plus tôt de son point de vue sur les réalités alternées. Janet toussota pour attirer l'attention du groupe.

« Régler cette histoire est une très bonne idée, mais ailleurs que dans mon infirmerie, ce serait génial. Médicalement, vous n'avez rien qui cloche, et il y a des patients qui attendent. »

Ils quittèrent donc l'infirmerie au profit du bureau de Daniel. Daniel prit place derrière son bureau, Teal'c manifesta son désir de rester debout, Jack s'installa directement sur la seule autre chaise disponible et Sam envisagea un instant de s'asseoir sur lui mais décida que ce ne serait pas très sage et alla se percher sur le coin du bureau de Daniel.

Sam et Daniel commencèrent donc à s'agiter, à réfléchir ensemble, et à développer des théories, ils envisageaient toutes les possibilités sous les yeux fatigués de Teal'c et Jack. Au bout d'un moment, Jack en eut assez de toutes ces idées compliquées qui ne menaient à rien, quand son regard se posa sur Sam, il laissa avec plaisir son esprit divaguer et, comme pour faire écho à son imagination, ses yeux se posèrent sur la caméra de surveillance. C'est alors qu'il eut un déclic. Il interpella une Sam en plein débat avec Daniel et sourit tendrement devant son regard désorienté.

« Tu as dit que ce qui avait provoqué tout ça était ici, n'est ce pas ? »

« Probablement dans un des labos, oui. Mais, Stevenson, Lee et Felger ont beaucoup de recherches en cours, sans parler des artéfacts à étudier, alors…c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin géante. N'importe quoi pourrait être à l'origine de cette pagaille. »

Jack sourit fièrement. « J'ai une solution. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Quoi, tu vas accuser un scientifique au hasard et le menacer de le tuer s'il ne résout pas le problème ? »

Jack fut surpris parce que c'était tout à fait le genre de chose qu'il aurait pu dire. Mais finalement ça l'amusa et il se leva. « Non, j'ai mieux que ça. Je vais te montrer. »

Sans un mot de plus, il partit dans le dédale de couloirs. Ayant échangé un regard perplexe, Daniel et Sam lui emboîtèrent le pas et Teal'c suivit avec un petit décalage. Il ne répondit pas aux questions quand ils prirent l'ascenseur et ce fut seulement quand ils arrivèrent en vue du poste de surveillance que Sam comprit ce que Jack avait en tête. Le général ordonna aux gardes de les laisser seuls et Sam s'assit à une console tandis que Jack se plantait derrière elle et posait négligemment les mains sur ses épaules. Il caressa discrètement sa nuque avec ses pouces tout en se complimentant.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

Sam sourit, autant sous les marques d'affections que pour les remarques de Jack.

« J'en dis, que j'aurais pu faire ça du bureau de Daniel… »

Les caresses cessèrent et Sam sut qu'il était déçu qu'elle ne soit pas plus enthousiaste que ça. Elle continua, en partie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le vexer mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il enlève ses mains de ses épaules.

« …Mais j'avoue que l'idée est géniale. »

Sam mit quelques minutes à retrouver les enregistrements de la veille. Ils se concentrèrent ensuite sur les labos de Lee et Stevenson. Sur les deux bandes, on voyait Jack entrer, écouter avec un enthousiasme feint les deux scientifiques expliquer leurs recherches, puis Jack signait des papiers et s'en allait. Rien qui pouvait expliquer la situation actuelle. La troisième cassette –celle du labo de Felger- était différente. Sam nota l'heure tardive, il était 23h30. La différence avec les autres labos était que Sam était présente quand Jack était entré, et que comme le fit aimablement remarquer Jack, Felger était un abruti. Ils observèrent tous la scène, attentifs à ne pas manquer un détail important.

L'angle de la caméra avait l'avantage de présenter l'intégralité de la pièce. On pouvait clairement voir la façon dont Jack s'était tenu en retrait dans le cadre de la porte, observant avec un amusement certain, comment Sam dissertait sur une espèce de cube qu'elle tenait dans sa main et la manière dont Felger buvait ses paroles. Au moins, certaines choses étaient toujours identiques. Qu'importe la réalité, Felger serait toujours raide dingue de Sam. Au bout d'un moment, Jack tenta de faire remarquer sa présence, mais devant l'inattention évidente de sa subordonnée, il s'était interposé entre le scientifique et elle et avait pris l'objet qu'elle avait dans les mains. Le contact ne dura qu'une seconde, le temps que leurs doigts se frôlent sur le cube, mais suffit à entraîner une sorte d'éclair. Les doubles de Sam et Jack se regardèrent, visiblement confus mais décidèrent apparemment qu'ils avaient rêvé parce que Jack posa l'objet sur la table avant de se tourner vers Felger. La suite de la vidéo rejoignait celle des deux autres, Jack signait des papiers puis s'en allait, suivi, quelques minutes, plus tard par Sam.

SG-1 repassa la vidéo plusieurs fois, et Sam conclut que, quoi que soit cet objet, il avait produit de l'énergie et que ça pouvait expliquer ce qui se passait. Ils se précipitèrent vers le labo de Felger, repérèrent l'objet toujours posé au même endroit et l'emmenèrent dans le labo de Sam. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser celui de Felger parce que l'admiration démesurée qu'il lui portait l'agaçait.

Jack observa un moment Daniel et Sam s'activer autour du cube, il ne bougea même pas quand Teal'c rejoignit ses quartiers, prétextant un Kel'noreem. Ce qu'il trouva entre parenthèse un peu gros, vu que Teal'c avait perdu la faculté de se plonger en Kel'noreem depuis qu'il utilisait la Trétonine. Daniel avait trouvé des inscriptions sur le dessus de l'objet qui lui paraissaient familières, mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver où il les avait déjà vues. Sam, quand à elle, examinait l'objet avec ses appareils de recherches. Quand il fut évident pour le Général qu'ils en avaient au moins pour la nuit, il s'excusa et rejoignit le mess.

Avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait pas mangé un vrai repas depuis hier soir. Le sandwich qu'ils avaient avalé en vitesse à midi ne l'avait pas rassasié tant que ça et il avait faim. Il commença à remplir son plateau quand il remarqua Sara, assise dans un coin de la pièce. Elle semblait absorbée par le contenue de sa tasse, il décida, après un instant de réflexion, d'aller la rejoindre. Personne n'avait probablement pris le temps de lui expliquer ce qui se passait et elle avait sans doute attendu des nouvelles toute la journée.

« Salut. »

Sara leva les yeux de son café, apparemment étonnée de le trouver là.

« Salut. »

Jack tenta de sourire, et désigna la chaise inoccupée face à elle.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Elle se contenta d'un vague hochement d'épaule et Jack s'assit, n'attendant pas une invitation plus chaleureuse. A sa grande surprise, elle engagea la conversation.

« Janet m'a tout dit. »

Il planta sa fourchette dans ses spaghettis avec une nonchalance feinte.

« Oh… »

Sara et lui n'étaient plus mariés depuis longtemps, sa relation avec Sam ne le mettrait pas mal à l'aise dans sa réalité. Mais, ici…Ici, tout était différent. Ici, il était toujours marié avec Sara, enfin…son double était toujours marié avec Sara. Elle ne poursuivit que lorsqu'il remonta les yeux pour enfin affronter son regard et il put lire dans ses yeux que le doute s'était désormais installé.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris, à vrai dire. Ces histoires de réalités alternées m'ont toujours donné mal à la tête. »

Jack se demanda comment elle pouvait savoir tant de choses sur le programme mais il se rappela que leurs deux réalités étaient très différentes et qu'il était très possible que dans celle-ci, la Porte soit un fait public.

« Oui, à moi aussi. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, troublé seulement par les chocs de la fourchette de Jack sur l'assiette. Au bout d'un moment, Sara sourit avec nostalgie.

« Tout ça me rappelle beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs, tu sais. »

Jack repoussa son assiette pour attraper sa part de tarte aux pommes. Non, il ne savait pas à quels mauvais souvenirs elle faisait allusion. Sam mise à part, la vie de son double paraissait parfaite. Sara sourit devant son air dubitatif.

« Non, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas savoir. Là d'où tu viens, notre histoire est différente. »

« On a divorcé. »

La phrase passa ses lèvres avec plus de facilité que Jack ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui il avait enfin fait le deuil de son ancienne vie.

« Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. » Sara, marqua une pause, hésitante. « Est-ce que c'était à cause d'elle ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils. « De qui ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Jack. Janet n'a rien dit sur Sam et toi, mais ce n'était pas dur de lire entre les lignes. Je savais que tu étais tombé amoureux d'elle mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une passade, que vous n'étiez plus que des amis… »

« Je ne connaissais pas Sam quand on a divorcé, Sara. Nous nous sommes séparés parce que nous n'avons pas su accepter de perdre Charlie. Je n'ai pas su être là pour toi quand tu avais besoin de moi, et quand j'étais prêt à t'aider, tu étais partie… Et puis, je suis persuadé qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre le Jack et la Sam de cette réalité. »

Sara lui renvoya un sourire désabusé, il lui prit la main pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Sara, jamais il ne t'aurait trompé et tu le sais. Quand à Sam, elle est trop intègre pour faire ça. Je suis sûr de ça, qu'importent les différences entre nos mondes, ils n'auraient pas fait ça. »

« Je sais, Jack. Mais essaye de comprendre, j'ai su dès le premier jour que tu l'aimais. La façon dont tu parlais d'elle, dont tu la regardais…J'avais peur de te perdre, tu refusais d'en discuter. Tu disais que je me faisais des idées, que c'était faux…Et puis je suis tombée enceinte de Sammy et tu es revenu vers moi. Comme avant. Sam s'est appliquée à faire disparaître tout sentiment amoureux et je l'ai admirée très longtemps pour ça. Pour avoir eu la force d'accepter que tu m'appartenais, pour ne pas avoir fait voler en éclat notre mariage. »

Sara s'arrêta et le regarda avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, lorsqu'elle reprit, sa voix était plus forte, plus assurée. Comme si elle était sur le point de révéler quelque chose resté secret pendant très longtemps.

« Je me suis débrouillée pour faire d'elle mon amie, pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'approcherait plus jamais de toi avec une intention autre qu'amicale. J'ai confiance en Sam. Tu as raison quand tu dis qu'elle est trop intègre pour faire quelque chose dans ce style, mais j'ai beaucoup moins confiance en toi. »

L'aveu peina Jack parce qu'il n'avait jamais donné à Sara de raisons de douter de sa fidélité, puis, il se rappela que ce n'était pas sa réalité et que, comme l'avait fait remarqué Sara plus tôt, leur histoire était différente. Et vu l'expression de Sara, il était probable que son double fasse connaissance avec le canapé du salon dès qu'il reviendrait. Jack avala le dernier morceau de sa tarte, et se leva. Ce n'était pas à lui de régler les problèmes de couple de son double.

« Je vais aller voir où ils en sont… »

Il rejoignit le labo aussi vite qu'il le put. Il se doutait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas du avancer beaucoup en si peu de temps, mais il voulait voir où ils en étaient et surtout, avait envie de voir Sam. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, Sam n'était pas là et Daniel était à moitié avachi sur des liasses de papiers et la paillasse était recouverte d'une dizaine de livres. A croire que l'archéologue avait déménagé son bureau dans celui de Sam. Il approcha silencieusement de l'homme pratiquement assoupi et, une fois assez près, il hurla « Daniel ! » dans son oreille.

Daniel fit un bond gigantesque avant de regarder autour de lui, désorienté. Quand il aperçut Jack, il lâcha un soupir mi-soulagé, mi-agacé et consulta sa montre. Il était presque minuit, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Jack.

« Alors, du nouveau ? »

Daniel regarda le petit cube qui n'avait pas bougé depuis sa dernière visite.

« Sam a détecté une faible émission d'énergie, mais ce n'est pas dangereux. Elle n'a rien trouvé d'autre…Mais je crois que j'ai réussi à traduire le début de cette inscription. Il s'agit de la langue employée par la race qui a construit le miroir quantique de P3X-233. Ca ressemble plus à des instructions, en fait. En traduisant tout le texte, on parviendra peut-être à le faire fonctionner dans l'autre sens. »

« Peut-être ? »

Daniel grimaça. « Ben, rien n'est sûr. C'est un langage compliqué, il y a de nombreuses façons de traduire chaque symbole… »

Jack leva la main pour interrompre son ami. « Je suis persuadé que vous allez réussir. » Il souffla avant de demander pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois aujourd'hui. « Où est Sam ? »

Daniel griffonna un mot sur son bloc note avant de le rayer. « Elle était fatiguée et comme ça ne servait à rien qu'elle reste ici, je l'ai envoyée se coucher. »

Jack leva les sourcils, sincèrement étonné. « Et, elle a accepté ? »

L'archéologue sourit malicieusement. « Vous oubliez que j'ai un enfant, Jack. Je sais comment convaincre quelqu'un d'aller dormir. »

Jack sourit, réellement amusé par le comportement de son ami, et sortit de la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

Il ne lui fallut que dix minutes pour rejoindre les quartiers de Sam. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, la main posée sur la poignée, le pressentiment montant doucement en lui. Elle ne serait pas là, il en était certain. Il continua donc de longer le couloir jusqu'à ses propres quartiers.

Sam était là, recroquevillée sur le côté. Du seuil, Jack ne pouvait voir que son dos, mais il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il entra, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui, et s'approcha doucement du lit. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire. Plus tôt, elle avait semblé fâchée mais si elle était venue là, c'était qu'elle voulait discuter du problème. Alors, si elle avait envie de parler pourquoi faisait-elle comme si elle n'avait pas perçu sa présence ? Il s'allongea près d'elle et lâcha un soupir accidentel qu'il regretta aussitôt. Si elle était énervée ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

« Sam… »

Elle ne bougea pas un muscle, ne fit aucun signe indiquant qu'elle avait entendu. Posant la main sur son épaule, il l'obligea à se retourner…et il vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Sa mâchoire était trop contractée, ses yeux fuyaient les siens et elle serrait quelque chose contre elle.

« Sam ? Sam, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Elle était restée dans cet état pendant presque une semaine après la mort de Jacob et c'était déroutant pour lui de la voir aussi fragile. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'il était le seul qu'elle autorisait à la voir quand elle était aussi vulnérable et c'était une preuve de confiance qu'il chérissait. Elle leva ses yeux bleus, anormalement vides et inexpressifs.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? »

Les mots firent écho à ceux que Sara avait prononcé un peu plus tôt. Il s'était trompé, elle n'était ni énervée, ni fâchée, elle était jalouse. Maladivement jalouse. Il lui prit le cadre qu'elle tenait contre elle et détailla la photo à l'intérieur. Sara et lui, enlacés. Il reposa la photo sur la table de chevet et l'obligea à croiser son regard. Sans ce satané cube et ces conneries de réalités parallèles, c'est une conversation qu'ils n'auraient jamais eue.

« Je t'aime, toi, Sam. Je pensais que tu le savais. »

Ca sonna comme un reproche, pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire passer. Sam sourit doucement, mais ça n'atteignit pas ses yeux et il vit qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

« Tu m'aimes, maintenant. Parce que, chez nous, tu l'as perdue il y a longtemps…Mais ici, ici tout est différent. Tu peux avoir la vie dont tu rêvais, Jack. »

Jack soupira une nouvelle fois. Ce genre de conversation n'était pas son fort. Pour lui, tout était clair. Il aimait Sam, il était avec Sam. Il avait mis assez de temps pour en arriver là. Alors tous les 'si' du monde ne l'intéressaient pas.

« Sam, Daniel va traduire ce truc, tu vas le faire marcher, on rentrera à la maison, et ensuite, j'irai tuer Felger. »

« Techniquement, il n'y est pour rien. »

« Ca fait rien. Ca lui apprendra à te faire des yeux de merlan frit à chaque fois qu'il te croise. »

Sam sourit et consentit à venir se blottir contre lui. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas réglé. Sam pouvait être très têtue parfois. Presque autant que lui.

« Et si on ne s'en sort pas ? »

Jack ne put retenir un sourire, Sam ou l'optimisme, mais il le dissimula bien vite quand il s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait, attendant une réponse. Que pouvait-on répondre à ça ?

« On va s'en sortir. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, et l'obligea à soutenir son regard.

« Si, je le sais. On va s'en sortir parce qu'on a vécu pire et qu'on s'en est toujours sorti. On va s'en sortir parce qu'on est ensemble dans ce guêpier…et aussi parce que je t'aime. »

Ok, ça n'était pas vraiment un argument de poids mais il était nécessaire qu'elle le comprenne. Elle reprit, sa voix douce teintée de lassitude mais dénuée de toute colère.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, on va s'en sortir. Mais si on doit rester ici…Si on n'a pas le choix. Que feras-tu ? »

Jack soupira pour la troisième ou quatrième fois en quelques minutes.

« Si on dois rester ici –et je dis bien si-, Janet a dit qu'on aurait des lésions au cerveau donc il est probable que je me prenne pour un canard dans pas longtemps… »

« Les lésions mettront peut-être des années à apparaître. Alors ? »

« Sam ! »

« J'ai besoin de savoir, Jack. S'il te plait… »

Regard de chien battu, elle sortait son arme secrète. Bien sûr, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne résistait pas à ça. Elle lui faisait faire n'importe quoi avec ces yeux là.

« Que veux tu que je te dise ? Je suis avec toi, pas avec Sara. Je reste avec toi. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé. »

_Pas obligé ?_ Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle finit sa phrase avant lui.

« Je sais ce que Charlie représente pour toi. Pour l'amour du ciel, Jack, c'est ton fils ! Je ne fais pas le poids à côté de ça, je comprendrai. Tu ne me dois rien. Tu es libre. »

Les mots étaient sortis avec difficulté mais Jack savait qu'ils étaient sincères et une telle preuve d'amour le laissa sans voix, il ne la méritait pas. Il repensa à ce que Sara avait dit sur leurs doubles et constata qu'il n'y avait pas tant de différences que ça entre leurs deux réalités finalement. Dans la même situation, Sam faisait le même choix que son double. S'effacer. Mais il n'était pas son double et refusait le rôle du martyr. Il était hors de question qu'il la perde. Qu'il passe sa vie à la regarder rire, évoluer, aimer, en silence tout en faisant semblant de n'être que son ami, son frère. Il avait passé huit ans à faire ça, il ne pourrait pas continuer un jour de plus. Pas après avoir goûté à la vie avec elle. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle n'étaient pas de ceux que l'on cache ou qui disparaissent. Son double était resté avec Sara par loyauté, très bien. Tant mieux pour lui. Mais Jack ne devait rien à cette Sara là. Et Sam ne devait rien à ce Peter. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule à rester avec elle, aucun. Evidemment de l'autre côté, il y avait Charlie. Mais pour lui Charlie était mort. Il avait mis trop de temps à faire son deuil pour tout recommencer maintenant. Il avait traversé l'enfer et s'en était sorti, il n'allait pas replonger. Non, il ne la quitterait pas, ça ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit une minute.

Il sourit avec amusement et fronça les sourcils, faussement inquiet.

« Est-ce que c'est une méthode scientifique, beaucoup trop subtile et compliquée, pour rompre avec moi ? »

Sam ne put retenir un véritable sourire et lui tapa le bras avec une moue réprobatrice. Mais elle sembla tout de même rassurée et se cala un peu plus entre ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, Jack relança la conversation, raffermissant la prise qu'il avait sur elle, comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

« Sam ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Si Pete pose encore ses sales pattes sur toi, je crois que je vais vraiment le tuer. »

Un rire cristallin résonna, et il sourit, content de lui. Le silence les enveloppa quelques minutes, créant une atmosphère rassurante. Jack sentit ses yeux se fermer petit à petit et il ne chercha pas à lutter, la journée avait été trop fatigante pour qu'il se batte contre le sommeil réparateur.

« Je le pense, tu sais. Je comprendrai. »

Il rouvrit brusquement ses yeux mais il vit qu'elle était déjà à moitié endormie et ne voulut pas la réveiller pour relancer un débat sans fin. Il préféra retourner dans les bras de Morphée, avec un simple murmure à l'intention de la femme qui reposait contre lui.

« Je t'aime, Sam. »

Des coups secs à la porte réveillèrent Jack. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil au réveil et constata que la nuit avait été courte. Deux heures de sommeil. Sam remua contre lui, se levant avec un grognement. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle vérifiait, elle aussi, l'heure matinale et se dirigeait vers la porte d'un pas traînant. Il la rejoignit en deux enjambées, lui volant un baiser avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la porte. D'autres coups secs brisèrent l'intimité du moment, et Jack ouvrit la porte à un archéologue hagard et apparemment drogué au café. Il resta un moment interdit en voyant Sam puis secoua la tête, décidant visiblement de faire comme si tout était normal et s'adressa à Jack.

« J'ai fini la traduction. Vous renvoyer ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. »

Jack retint un hurlement de joie, et remercia intérieurement son entraînement militaire de l'empêcher de se ridiculiser. Sam et lui suivirent donc Daniel jusqu'au labo de la jeune femme, qui ne put éviter une grimace en voyant l'état dans lequel l'archéologue l'avait mis. Celui-ci s'approcha d'un tableau placé contre le mur et commença à désigner les symboles étranges qui y étaient dessinés.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, le peuple qui a conçu ce… »

« Cube ? » proposa Jack, mais il se tut devant les regards assassins de Sam et de Daniel.

« Donc, le peuple qui a conçu ce cube… » Il jeta un regard mauvais à Jack comme s'il allait encore faire une remarque, puis enchaîna. « …était apparenté aux anciens. Apparemment, ça sert à expérimenter d'autres possibilités, d'autres…vies. En étant des témoins passifs. Quand Jack a touché le cube, le gène ancien l'a allumé et voilà… »

« Et moi ? » intervint Sam « Je n'ai pas le gène, qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

Daniel sourit avant de répondre. « Vous étiez en contact avec l'appareil quand il a été mis en fonction, tout bêtement. »

« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi nous, il y a une infinité de réalités, pourquoi nous précisément ? Qu'est ce que notre vie a de plus que la leur ? »

Elle s'arrêta, connaissant déjà la réponse. Daniel soupira comme s'il préférait ne pas avoir à dire ce qui allait suivre.

« Parce que vous êtes ce qu'ils ne sont pas…La vie qu'ils ont leur convient, et ils sont heureux. Mais il y a probablement le regret de ne pas avoir vécu ça. »

Il appuya ses paroles d'un geste que Jack trouva exagéré mais il se retint de tout commentaire parce qu'il avait de la peine pour leurs doubles. Au lieu de ça, il interpella Daniel avant qu'il ne leur fasse le détail de la traduction.

« Tout ça, c'est très joli, mais, comment est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison ? »

Daniel haussa les épaules. « Il suffit que vous touchiez tous les deux le cube en même temps. Votre gène va probablement l'activer. »

« Probablement ? »

Les yeux de Daniel s'agrandirent, et avant que Jack ne décide si c'était de peur ou d'énervement, Sam intervint, coupant court à toute discussion.

« On n'a qu'à essayer. »

Daniel hocha la tête, et sans savoir trop comment, Jack se retrouva avec le cube dans la main, celle de Sam sur la sienne. De nouveau l'éclair bleuté apparut, tellement furtif que Jack aurait pu jurer l'avoir rêver.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Les trois amis s'entreregardaient, cherchant à déterminer qui était qui. Au bout d'un long moment d'observation, Jack se contenta de dévisager Sam et de dire tout haut ce que les autres refusaient d'admettre.

« Ca n'a pas marché. »

Sam ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard triste et inquiet. Manifestement leur petite conversation n'avait pas changé grand-chose, elle avait peur qu'il ne la quitte. Il allait franchir les deux pas qui les séparaient quand Daniel l'arrêta sur sa lancée.

« Il faut peut-être attendre. La dernière fois, ça a pris du temps. »

Après un nouvel échange de regard, ils s'assirent tous à divers endroits du labo. Au bout d'une heure d'attente, Jack, qui n'avait pas quitté sa montre des yeux, s'apprêtait à remettre son équipe au travail quand il remarqua que Sam s'était pratiquement endormie sur la paillasse et que Daniel…et bien, lui, il ronflait carrément.

Avec un soupir, Jack décida d'attendre encore une heure. Le temps qu'ils récupèrent, tous. Et il s'incluait dans le 'tous'. Il posa sa tête sur ses coudes et ferma les yeux, laissant les ténèbres l'envahir peu à peu…

Jack battit des paupières, sous l'effet de la lumière qui filtrait des volets et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il les referma instantanément, luttant pour s'arracher à une torpeur étrange. Au bout de quelques secondes, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'obligea à se réveiller entièrement. Il sourit en reconnaissant, dans la pénombre de la pièce, le mobilier de sa chambre. Au moins, il n'était plus dans le labo, donc c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et quoi que ce soit ça l'avait ramené chez lui. Un poids bougea sur sa poitrine et il baissa les yeux vers la femme blonde qui dormait encore, blottie contre lui. Incapable de discerner ses traits dans l'obscurité, il posa, avec appréhension, la main sur son épaule et la secoua gentiment.

L'impression de déjà vu le cloua pratiquement sur place. Si jamais c'était Sara…L'inconnue bougea avec un grognement et leva son visage vers le Général avec un air égaré. Avant même qu'elle ait pu réagir, Sam était totalement prisonnière des bras de Jack qui la serrait à l'étouffer et ne cessait de répéter des « Merci, mon Dieu ! » et autres « Daniel est un génie ! ». Chose qu'il ne lui répéterait certainement jamais en face.

Sam se dégagea avec difficulté, trouvant visiblement le réveil brutal. Jack l'observa tandis qu'elle détaillait à son tour leur environnement, elle se tourna finalement vers lui avec un sourire soulagé.

« On est rentré à la maison. »

Il apprécia le fait qu'elle considère sa maison comme chez elle, mais fut pris d'un léger doute. Qui sait où ils avaient atterri cette fois…

« Tu en es sûre ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea. Prenant son expression perplexe pour un non, il attrapa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et composa rapidement un numéro.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Il leva la main pour faire taire Sam, et se concentra sur la tonalité qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Puis, une voix ensommeillée répondit.

_« Allo ? »_

« Daniel ? »

_« Jack, il est cinq heures du matin… »_

Le général sourit à Sam, déjà, le fait que Daniel râle d'être réveillé au petit matin était bon signe.

« Je sais, Daniel, mais c'est important. »

La voix de l'archéologue à l'autre bout sembla se réveiller enfin alors que l'inquiétude faisait son chemin dans son esprit embrumé de sommeil.

_« Il y a un problème ? Sam va bien ? »_

« Oui. Daniel, Sam et moi, on est ensemble. »

Jack regarda Sam avec appréhension. Si une explosion indignée retentissait à l'autre bout, ce serait très mauvais signe.

_« Jack, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire à cinq heures du matin que de faire des blagues stupides, réveillez Sam, je suis sûr qu'elle les appréciera autant que moi. »_

Jack sourit stupidement au téléphone tout en lâchant un soupir soulagé. Il lui restait toutefois une dernière vérification à faire avant de raccrocher.

« Janet est morte et vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfant. »

Cette fois, ce fut un véritable silence qui lui répondit et au bout de plusieurs secondes, l'archéologue reprit la parole.

_« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive, mais j'ai vraiment envie de vous envoyer une équipe médicale. »_

« Dites moi juste que vous le savez et je vous laisse. »

_« D'accord… Je le sais. »_

« Merci. A tout à l'heure. »

_« Jack ? »_

« Oui ? »

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard. »

Jack mit fin à la conversation avant qu'il ait pu le harceler davantage, et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui n'ayant pas perdu une miette de la conversation, s'était rallongée rassurée.

« Ok, explique moi pourquoi ça ne risque pas de se reproduire. »

Le visage de Sam se ferma tandis qu'elle se concentrait.

« Et bien, au vu des règles qui régissent l'univers… »

Jack sourit et ferma les yeux, bercé par la voix chaude de son ancien second, et rejoignit avec plaisir les bras de Morphée, conscient pour la première fois depuis longtemps, qu'il était vraiment heureux.

**Fin**


End file.
